This invention relates to an elastic torque transmission unit, particularly for use in the torque transmission path between a combustion engine and a driving wheel of a motor vehicle. This elastic torque transmission unit is frequently provided in the clutch disc of a clutch connected in series between the output member of a combustion engine and the input member of a gear box. This is true for driving systems with purely mechanical clutches as well as for driving systems with hydrodynamic torque converters, in which the hydrodynamic torque converter can be bridged by a mechanical clutch.
The purpose of the elastic torque transmission unit is to damp oscillations in the torque transmission path, which oscillation may arise, e.g. in the combustion engine. The elastic torque transmission unit may be combined with frictional damping means, as is well known in the art.